Love Is A Verb
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: When Bobby Wilson's brother is in renal failure Ms. Bliss makes an unusaual decision that will forever change the course of her student's life


Disclaimer: I don't own SAVED BY THE BELL. I got a request for this story awhile back. It is told from Ms. Bliss's point of view. Summery: Billy, a student in Ms. Bliss's class has an older brother Bobby who is dying of renal failure. Ms. Bliss knows that she can't just sit back and allow one of her students to suffer so she comes to an unusual decision.

A few things you need to know before you read this story

- Ms. Bliss is different from the rest of the teachers

- In this story it's an elementary school not a Jr. High school.

- Belding and his wife adopted an infant daughter they name Jessica. At one point in the story he brings her to the school.

- The school the students go to is a very strict school with strict rules and strict discipline but it is also a nurturing school full of love

- Screech, Zack, Kelly (etc) are not in the story. It is pre SBTB

Enjoy.

* * *

Bobby looked terrible today. There were dark circles under his eyes. He nearly fell asleep in class today. No doubt he was thinking about his brother, Billy who was in renal failure. His kidneys were shutting down. Now I have often said I love my students and I do. I also knew love was not a noun. It is not abstract. Love is a verb. It is an action. There are times it is the right thing to do just to listen. Other times you need to take action.

A new kidney would save Billy Wilson. That kidney could come from me. I mean, assuming I was a match I would be glad to give my kidney to that little boy. Granted, he's fifteen- not a little boy anymore but to me fifteen is a little boy. The point is why should Bobby have to suffer when there is something that can be done. Tiffany raised her hand bringing me out of my thoughts.  
"Yes Tiffany," I said.  
"Ms. Bliss I need to go to the bathroom," she said. I wrote her out a hall pass.  
"Be back in 10 minutes," I said

Once Tiffany left I tried to turn my attention back to teaching. We discussed the book I had assigned the students.

"I don't understand it," Sara said, "How can people who love each other treat one another the way they do in the book. Siblings teasing each other. People hurting other people. To me that just doesn't make sense."

"You have a good point Sara," I said, "But I don't think they seeit as being mean or hurtful."

"But it is," Cory chimed in, "It's just like physical discipline. People don't see it as mean but it **is **mean."

"What about emotional pain," Bobby asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Emotional pain hurts too," Bobby said.

"You know," I commented, "There are two ways to deal with things that go on in your life that you don't like. You can complain about it or you can change it."

"How do you change it," Rebeckah asked.

"The first thing you can do is to talk about the situation or the problem with people who will listen."  
"Come on Ms. Bliss," Angela said, "We're just kids. Who is going to listen to a child."  
"Angela an adult will listen to a child if the child makes a convincing argument." Cory said.

I saw a great teaching opportunity.

"Cory," I said, "Convince me that you're right in what you said before."

"Ms Bliss," Riley said, "You don't believe in what Cory said, "You never once acted hurtful."

"Just pretend that I do agree," I replied, "Now convince me that you're right."

"Okay," Cory said, "To teach a person it's not okay to hurt other people by hurting them is purely hypocritical."

I looked at Cory amazed.

"You sound like a lawyer," I said complimenting him.

"Well I plan to study law when I'm older," Cory said, "My mother is a lawyer."

"Well it looks like the bell is about to ring," I said "so for your assignment tomorrow I would like you all to bring in a 3 page letter about a topic important to you."

The kids gathered up their things.  
"DON'T FORGET," I called out, "School trip tomorrow to the theater." Some kids cheered. Others groaned. I laughed.  
"Ms. Bliss," Bobby said, "Thank you" I looked at him in surprise.  
"For what Bobby," I asked.  
"For caring about me," Billy said, "For making me see I'm not alone. Oh and for being my friend."

That caught me by surprise. Bobby had emotions but he rarely showed them.  
"You're welcome Bobby," I told him, "I want you to remember one thing. Sometimes in the darkest of darkness there is a light that shines out of nowhere and light the path so you can see out from the darkness into the bright warm tomorrow"  
"That was Tom Canyne who said that right," Bobby asked.  
"Exactly," I said smiling


End file.
